Drag in a coast condition for a hybrid vehicle, for example, caused by the turbine in a torque converter, reduces electric motor efficiency for hybrid vehicles, since the drag creates a reverse torque and reduces the effective torque of the electric motor. Roller and rocker one-way clutches between the torque converter and the electric motor are difficult to package at the turbine due to large axial space requirement. Sprag one-way clutches require precise radial centering to insure performance and durability, increasing fabrication complexity and cost.